wizards
by timcanpy8me
Summary: allen, lenalee, lavi, and kanda go on a mission to hogwarts. no one can no what they are. harry potter, hermione and ron met 4 strange people and make it their mission to find out what is so different about them. spoiler for d.gray-man
1. mission

"You have a mission," Komui stated glumly to the four exorcist in the room. I smiled, it had been a while since I had been on one. "The finder has the details, she will inform you whilst you are on the train.

I nodded and we left the room. Ten-seconds later a thud was heard no one turned around, we all knew what had happened. I thought about Komui on his knees hugging Reever's legs, crying. 'Lenalee Lenalee, my precious darling Lenalee!" he would scream. "Kanda, Allen, and Lavi can go by themselves! They can keep each other safe! Yeah! No need to involve my Lenalee!" " Lenalee, my Lenalee," I heard outside my head. "NO!" I liked my version better, it made a little more sense.

I was headed to my room to pack my things, we would be leaving soon, after all. As I entered my room and started packing, I herded a voice behind me. "walker," it was link, "Rouvelier likes me to make my reports face-to-face, so I will not be coming along with you on this mission." I kept my face carefully composed as I nodded. "but, don't think your free yet. You have to report to me every morning and every evening. You have to answer every time I try to make contact. And," he sighed, " you may have free run of the ark while your there." After this is said he turns and walks out the door. I let my mask fall I'm sure I look like a grinning idiot.

*~*on the train*~*

Beth was the name of the finder. She told us she could only take us to the second train stop and help us through, the rest she had to stay behind. We were going to some very exclusive school, were to seek out any akuma and possibly innocence. We had to wear our uniforms for every class but no one could learn who we are unless it was for someones safety, the same went for the ark. When we were getting off the train we were to go with the first years, we were to be seated with our respective groups. Lenalee and kanda are sixth years, lavi a seventh, and I'm a fifth year. Then she said the most surprising thing of all, "the school you will be going to is a school of magic, we will send you all of your school supplies by owl and… well thats pretty much it." she said . We were all open mouthed. That was when the train stopped.

We were in an area with no walls and a roof. The roof was held up by large square pillars. In a large painted font were the words kings cross.

"Che, and why are we here?" asked Kanda

"This is where we board our next train." Beth said.

"It's pretty nice." Lenalee said.

When we were somewhere between platforms nine and ten Beth stopped "there" she said pointing to a pillar. "That is where you board your train." I stared at her. There was something very wrong with her head. "Seriously take you stuff and run into that pillar." she said agreeing to my last thought. I stared at her, she stared back. I sighed picked up my trunk and ran towards the pillar. When I got close I closed my eyes and waited to hit. I didn't. I looked around. I was outside next to a train that said Hogwarts. I moved before someone else could pass though and hit me. Sure enough Lavi came running through followed by Lenalee and Kanda.

When they came, we boarded. Most compartments were full but we managed to find an empty one. When we were seated I locked the compartment door and let Timcampy out. Lenalee and Lavi talked, Kanda read, and I watched Tim fly around checking things out. It was kinda entertaining.

After a few minutes Timcampy settled down behind my suitcase and kanda fell asleep. The notorious lavi got out his black marker. Just then there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. There were two boys and a girl. One boy had dark hair and glasses, the other had red hair and freckles. The girl had long messy brown hair, "Everywhere's taken," she said. "Would you mid if we joined you?"

Lenalee and I who were across from each other and closest to the door moved over while I said it was fine. Lavi was leaning over kanda about to make the first mark since kanda didn't wake up. "You might not want to fall asleep though." They looked at lavi.

"nee. I'm Ron by the way." said the red haired kid. "would you mind opening the window? its hot in here!"

"Sure" lenalee said holding her hand out to the boy. "I'm Lenalee lee." after they shook hands she reached towards the window.

"wait!" I said. She look startled. I opened mu trunk a little. "tim!" I called. "come'ere tim!" timcampy flew to the gap in the trunk, bit my finger and flew in. "oowww!" I said looking at my bloody finger. It had twenty small cuts In to rows.

"what was that!" said the girl.

"Timcampy." I replied. " he's like a communication device."i bowing my head slightly I said "my names Allen Walker." I shook hands with all of them.

"and I'm Hermione!" the girl said. "and this is Harry Potter.

"I'm lavi!" lavi said, done with drawing on kanda. "and this guys yu kanda, he likes to be called yu!"

"Nee, Allen?" Ron asked

"Yes?"

"Why did you dye your hair white?"

"… uuh I didn't dye it. I have a pigmentation problem with my hair. I was born with white hair." Allen stated

"oh okay, I kinda thought you had a strange story behind it."

"no sorry."

"nee, lenalee?" Asked hermione, "why didn't you and your friends say anything when I said his name," she looked over at harry.

Lenalee looked confused "were we supposed to?"


	2. complcations

_**I DON'T OWN DGM OR HARRY POTTER!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!**_

"Nee, lenalee?" Asked hermione, "Why didn't you and your friends say anything when I said his name," she looked over at harry.

Lenalee looked confused "were we supposed to?"

—

"I'm a fifth year." Harry answered

"Cool!" lenalee said. " I'm a sixth, but Allen's a fifth you might have the same classes.

after lenalee pretty much said she had no clue who harry potter was, kanda woke decided that was the perfect time to go to the bathroom. everyone was silent while he was gone. lavi who would have been laughing was now asleep. kanda got back looking more upset than normal. He drew his sword earning some scared looks from most people. I tapped his shoulder. he spun and pointed the sword at me. i held up lavi's marker and waved it. he looked surprised. Kanda sheathed his sword and garbed the marker. he smirked. Everyone sweat dropped. (I don't think you need to read what happened next do you?)

*~* before dinner: house sorting *~*

"I would like to welcome you to another great year at Hogwarts! For those of you who don't know we will be entertaining guests over the year. They are from *the Kuroichitsujo school* ( the dark order school, yes I'm just that uncreative) of witchcraft, wizardry and *senjutsu* (I know and I'm sorry but I don't know what else to put, *wizardry*). I encourage you, from both schools, to talk to each other and learn about the differences in your school and lifestyles! Now some different things, the people from the Kuroichitsujo school study your magic and a different type of magic. This type of magic must be done through a certain muggle artifact. So they will carry them around with them. Now for the sorting!"

(I really don't want to write that part gomen.)

"lenalee lee!"

I watched one of the staff put the hat on lenalee's head. She looked hopeful. "Griffendor!" the hat called. Dumbledore decided we would go last. ( random I know. But you needed to know that). The table dubbed Griffendor cheered.

"Lavi Bookman!"

I watched again as the hat was placed on one of my friends heads. "Ravenclaw!" the hat again cheered. Lavi skipped off happily

"yu kanda!"

"ravenclaw!" kanda's eyes widened. The he walked to the table and sat down. As far away from lavi as possible. Kids laughed.

"allen walker!"

I have to admit to being more than a bit nervous. I mean, my friends handled the hat fine, but they didn't share their heads with anyone, and my heads occupant didn't tend to like company.

I sat down on the stool. I could hear the fourteenth's displeasure and tried to calm him. "Slytheren!" the hat called.

I jumped up, more then willing to leave, and walked (very quickly) to the green flagged table as they cheered. A couple people patted my back as I walked towards the nearest empty seat. I sat in between a brown haired girl with purple eyes, and a white haired boy with green/yellow eyes

The boy extended his hand out to me. I took it and he said, " hello my name is Darco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you allen. Say, what year are you?… second?

I blushed. "ano… fifth." I said slightly embarrassed. I'm not that short. Draco looked shocked and slightly embarrassed as well. Just to change the subject I asked " and,… ano… what year are you?"

"I'm a fifth year as well."

" oh," I said still trying to change the subject. "well we might have the same classes. What is your favorite class?"

"Potions, I guess. If the potions master taught defense against the dark arts though, that would probably be my favorite."

"Oh, so i guess you like the Potions master then?"

"yeah, I do."

"Who is he?" I asked cluelessly.

"professor Snape." he said, pointing to an oily black haired man with a rather depressed face.

"oh," I said. "and, who is that?" I pointed to a green robed woman with brown hair.

"That's professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. That is my least favorite class."

"and now," Dumbledore said. He waved his arms and plates and food appeared on the table. "let the feast begin!"

I eat until I was full, no one said anything about how much I eat because the food reappeared as soon as I ate it. Soon it was time to go to bed.

When we (Draco , crab, goyle, and allen) were settled in our room. We sat down and talked. "what is, and how do you use your senjutsu?" Draco asked.

" well, it is like certain people have this type of magic and if you find it, it will transform based upon your personality. It kinda becomes part of you life, you don't know what to do if it's gone. As for how you use it? Kanda, the navy haired kid placed in ravenclaw, his magic is a katana. He just kind of… for lack of a better word, slices you with it. Mine however is different. It is part of my body. For me I just have to want to use it. In a way all I have to do is think. I am gifted with mine to the point where if I get hurt to the point where I cannot use it, it well protect me."

"Wow it's late." I said, "I'm going to go to the common room and read."

"Okay." they said as I left. I got tim out of my pocket where he was hiding.

"Link," I said. "are you there Link?"

"Yes, walker, but we were expecting you report a while ago." he said. "what kept you?"

"Dinner," I replied. "and talking with kids my age you know trying to look. unsuspicious" almost sarcasm.

"Fine, did anyone find out what you are?"

"No why?"

"Well," link said, "it seems Supervisor Komui didn't give the finder every detail. The wizarding world has it's own war going on. Most of the people are very… uuhhh decided about where they stand in this war. And the millenium earl happens to be one of them. So if any of the people n the wrong side find out who you are you will be killed soon. Sadly some people of that other side go to hogwarts with you. So be careful."

"by the way how is the mission coming so far?"

"uh, good I guess we fit in well and I havent seen any akuma, so, very well?"

"walker, don't answer with a question."

"eh, link, I have to go"

"Okay, walker, be careful!"

"'kay. Bye."

"what have we gotten ourselves into?"

*~* griffendor common room *~*

"so, guys," harry said."i think we all need to agree on something. those four new students are not normal, even for hogwarts! i think we should try to figrue out why thery'er here and who they are."

"yes." hernione. "i think your right, there is something off about them. we'll start tomarrow in the library."

"right, but now sleep." Ron agreed


	3. Chapter 3

hi sorry for not updating my computer charger died and took my computer with it as soon as my new charger is here i'll write at least one hour on each story!

thanks for reviwing/favoriting/alerting/reading!

sorry t8m


End file.
